The Return
by Jimjam319
Summary: The fight for the Shikon No Tama is finally over...but at what cost? and can the group survive this cost? Kagome attempts to go back to her old life, but a new evil has appeared...and whats this? Kouga teaching PE? what is going on?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey all, this is my first story so please be kind *gives puppy dog eyes* Just a warning that some chapters may be long and some may be short, it all depends on where the story takes me! I am a UNI student so updates may be sporadic, but I will continue with this!

Also, all characters are not mine, nor is the original story, the plot of this, however is totally mine!

I hope you enjoy! Please review, I like to know if its enjoyed, or if not what I can do to improve. Please and Thankyou!

"Inu-Yasha, no please…hold on, ok? You'll be…ok, remember what you alw…ways say? You're not as weak as us humans, remember? I…I just n…need to get you back, then you'll be ok"

"Ka…Kag…ome…do…don't cry…you'll be al…right, you're ok…right?" Inu-Yasha gasped weakly from his spot on the ground.

"S…silly, I…I'm not hurt…but you are… please I have to get you to Kiaede's." Kagome whispered as she placed Inu-Yasha's head onto her lap gently.

"Shhhhhh…its ok, I'm too injured Kagome… at least I'll be where Im loved at last…" Inu-Yasha whispered weakly as he closed his eyes.

"Stop it! Just Stop It! You are loved right here Inu-Yasha, we love you…I …I love you." Kagome cried as more tears spilled from her eyes.

Inu-Yasha's eyes opened weakly to look up at Kagome "y…you l…love me?" he gasped out disbelievingly.

"yes, Inu-Yasha, I…I do, Gods only know why you haven't figured it out, but…I do" Kagome whispered with a small smile, tears still leaking from her eyes.

"Heh, this is what I call ironic…" Inu-yasha whispered as he closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

"I…ironic?" Kagome hiccupped.

"he, didn't _You_ figure it out? I…*cough*…Love you too." Inu-Yasha gasped out breathlessly, opening his eyes as blood dripped out of his mouth slowly.

"Wh…what about Kikiyo?" Kagome whispered as she gently wiped the blood away.

"Nev…never loved her... Thought I did, but was wrong. Didn't know what love was…till I met you." Inu-yasha whispered raising a weak hand and gently cupping Kagome's cheek.

"Inu-Yasha, please, you can't die! Not now! Please!" Kagome cried out as she clutched his hand to her face desperately.

"I'm sorry…Kag…ome. Rem…ember, I will…always…love you…I'll return to you…some…how. I love you…Kag…ome, my Kag…ome." Inu-Yasha gasped out with his last breathe, his hand falling from Kagome's cheek.

"INU-YASHA!" Kagome screamed out in anguish as she sprawled herself over Inu-Yasha's cooling body.

"Kagome? Kagome? Where are you Kagome?" a voice was heard from the nearby forest. Soon a woman was seen coming out of the forest dressed in skin tight battle armour and a large boomerang strapped to her back. As the woman cleared the forest, she saw Kagome sprawled on the ground, she began to run over calling as she did "Kagome!"

As she came closer, the woman was finally able to see what Kagome was lying over, causing her to gasp and stop in her tracks. She saw the giant hole in Inu-Yasha's stomach and the blood lying on the ground around him and tears started to drip down her face.

"Oh, Kagome." She whispered brokenly as she approached the crying figure and knelt next to her.

"S…Sango, He's…g…gone….he's d…dead…Inu-Yasha's Dead!" Kagome cried as she clung to Inu-Yasha's body tighter still as if someone would take him away.

"Shhhhh…It'll be ok…we…we'll figure everything out." Sango whispered as she stroked Kagome's hair. _'Oh Gods, Inu-Yasha, not you. How could you leave us? Leave Kagome? We still need you. Oh Miroku, please come quickly, I don't know what to do…'_


	2. Chapter 2

"Listen Up Class! This term we're going to be discussing the Myth around The Shikon No Tama. Does anyone know what this is? Anyone? No? well that's disappointing. The Shikon No Tama is…" The teacher started the new Myth class as Kagome sat in her seat and stared out the window.

' _it's already been 2 months since…since Inu-Yasha. I still can't believe he's dead. I still expect to see him come in through my window and demand that we leave…*sigh* at least the jewel is finished, can't believe I'm now the protector of it. At least the well is still open, I don't think I could cope with all of this if I couldn't see the others. Kiaede has been amazing, especially when Kikiyo died and my powers and skill started growing, it was such a shock. Kiede says that I'm now more powerful than Kikiyo was and that I was just blocked by her because she was using my powers to remain alive and she was using my powers…at least that's what Kiaede says, not sure if I believe it yet though._

"Miss Higurashi! Are you listening to me?" the teacher yelled as he stood over Kagome's desk.

"huh?" Kagome asked.

"I _asked_ if you were listening, but obviously not!" the teacher replied with a nerve in his head throbbing in annoyance.

"oh, sorry sensei." Kagome muttered absently.

"yes well, you need to start paying attention Miss Higurashi, my lesson on the Shikon No Tama is very important." The teacher said as he turned away

"the Shikon No Tama?" Kagome asked quietly.

"well, now that we have Miss Higurashi's attention, I have a quiz!" the teacher exclaimed to a chorus of groans from the students. "Yes, well, don't be like that, it's just so I can assess what you know."

 **Shikon No Tama Quiz**

 **What was the Jewel Called?**

 **How was the jewel formed?**

 **Who was entrusted with the jewel?**

 **How did she die?**

 **How was the half-demon stopped?**

 **Who is naraku and what did he want with the jewel**

 **What happened to the jewel?**

 **Who travelled to return the jewel?**

 **Who came back to life in a clay body?**

 **How did the half-demon escape from his enchanted sleep?**

 **What prevented the half demon's demon blood from taking over?**

 **Kagome's answers**

 **What was the Jewel Called?** **The Shikon No Tama/The Jewel of Four Souls**

 **How was the jewel formed?** **From the souls of Midoriko; a powerful Miko and several powerful demons.**

 **Who was entrusted with the jewel?** **A powerful Miko named Kikiou**

 **How did she die?** **Naruko tricked her and her Hanyou lover to betray each other. Naruko killed Kikiou by giving her a fatal wound on her shoulder while in the form of her Hanyou lover.**

 **How was the half-demon stopped?** **He was stopped by Kikiou when she pinned him to a tree with her arrow full of Miko energy.**

 **Who is naraku and what did he want with the jewel?** **Naraku is an evil half demon. He began as an evil human bandit named Onigumu, but was severely burnt and so gave his body up to hundreds of demons, forming Naraku, the half-demon. Naraku wanted the jewel so that he could destroy the world and become a full demon.**

 **What happened to the jewel?** **It was pierced with a Holy Arrow and shattered into many pieces**

 **Who travelled to return the jewel?** **The half-demon Inuyasha, a Miko, a demon hunter, Sango and a Monk, Miroku**

 **Who came back to life in a clay body?** **Kikiou**

 **How did the half-demon escape from his enchanted sleep?** **A Miko purified the arrow**

 **What prevented the half demon's demon blood from taking over?** **His sword**

 **How was Nakuku Killed?** **The Hanyou and Miko used a combined attack**

 **How was the Hanyou killed?** **Just as he and the Miko were attacking Naraku; Naraku shot a tentacle at the Miko, which the hanyou jumped in front of. The tentacle hit his heart.**

 **Another's answers**

 **What was the Jewel Called?** **The Shikon No Tama**

 **How was the jewel formed?** **In a jewellery store**

 **Who was entrusted with the jewel?** **Someone trustworthy**

 **How did she die?** **Old age**

 **How was the half-demon stopped?** **Killed**

 **Who is naraku and what did he want with the jewel?** **A demon. To destroy the world**

 **What happened to the jewel?** **lost it**

 **Who travelled to return the jewel?** **Other demons**

 **Who came back to life in a clay body?** **Naraku**

 **How did the half-demon escape from his enchanted sleep?** **Time**

 **What prevented the half demon's demon blood from taking over?** **His control**

 **How was Nakuku Killed?** **By a demon**

 **How was the Hanyou killed?** **By Naraku**


	3. Chapter 3

'" _Don't worry Kagome, It's school, it won't remind you of him" Pfffftttt that whole last class was ABOUT him! It's getting harder, not easier, I just want him back'_ Kagome thought as she tried not to cry while she headed to her English class.

"Hey Kagome!" was shouted at the cafeteria as Kagome was walking to a table.

"hmm?" Kagome replied softly. "oh, hey guys." She mumbled as her friends sat down with her.

"hey Kagome?" Ayumi asked

' _*Sigh* I miss Inu-Yasha, I even miss him calling me a wench.'_

"Kagome? Are you listening to me?" Ayumi asked as she waver her hand in front of Kagome's face.

"huh? Oh! Sorry, I must have spaced out for a minute there Ayumi, what were you saying?" Kagome apologised softly as she began to eat her lunch.

"Geeze Kagome, your spacing out a lot lately, anything wrong- "Ayumi asked.

"yeah, how the family? - "Yuka added

"your health? - "Eri put up as well

"Your overprotective, violent, jealous boyfriend?" they all asked at once.

As they mentioned Inu-Yasha, Kagome's eyes welled up with tears and she got up quickly and ran out of the cafeteria, leaving her friends wide eyed and shocked.

"Kagome!" they all yelled as they jumped up and ran after her.

"Oh Gods. Oh Gods. Inu-Yasha. Why Inu-Yasha? Why did he have to die? Why not me? Why anyone? Why? Oh Gods, Oh Gods, Inu-Yasha" Kagome was mumbling as she walked around outside with tears streaming down her face.

As the three girls ran outside to find Kagome, they heard quiet mumbling and sniffing and followed the sound to find Kagome sitting under a tall tree mumbling and rocking herself as tears streamed down her face.

"Kagome!" they yelled as they ran to her and dropped down next to her as she continued to cry and mumble incoherently.

"It's ok Kagome. We're sorry, did you two break up or something?" Eri asked as she took one of Kagome's hands in hers.

"No" Kagome whispered as more tears leaked out of her eyes.

"has he hurt you?" Yuka asked with wide and scared eyes

"No" Kagome said again while furiously shaking her head.

"then what happened?" Ayumi asked confused.

"He…" Kagome started

"yes?" they all whispered, leaning forward in interest.

"H…he…he's d…dead." Kagome stuttered as she buried her head into her arms.

*Gasp* "was he in a gang? He seems like the kind of guy that would be." Yuki asked as she stroked Kagome's back softly.

"No" Kagome sighed, raising her head slightly. "h…he was murdered." *Gasp* "Protecting me." *Another Gasp*

"Oh." (Yuka)

"My" (Eri)

"God!" (Ayumi) "how long ago did it happen?"

"two Months" Kagome whimpered sadly as more tears raced down her face.

"oh" they all replied, unsure how to comfort their friend.

"Ok Class, I'm your new PE teacher from now on and I don't tolerate any slacking, Ya hear me?" the new PE teacher growled menacingly to the class.

Kagome was at the back of the group barely listening with her head to the ground as she replayed Inu-Yasha's death over and over in her mind.

"this term we are going to practice Archery and Swordsmanship. We will have two groups, one will be doing Archery and the other Swordsmanship for half the term, then they will swap. Got it?" he demanded harshly.

"now I don't care how, but I expect you all to divide into half." The teacher said, as he watched them all passively.

The teacher scared the students into doing what he said, all but Kagome, who was dragged along by Eri to the Archery section.

"good, you lot can at least do that." The teacher growled in a tone that made Kagome finally lift her head. The Teacher was stood in a stance that told the students that he wasn't one to be messed with and that he was ready for anything. Anything it seems, except what happened next.

"Kouga!" was all that was heard before the teacher was thrown onto his back in a tight hug from one of his students no less.

"what the hell?!" was his intelligent reply to the unexpected hug. Kagome lifted her head from where she had buried it in his chest causing him to gasp in surprise. "Kagome?! What's wrong?!" he exclaimed in shock.

"H…he's dead, Kouga. Inu-Yasha's dead." Kagome whispered burying her head into his chest again as he sat up, wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh Sh…*cough* I mean…*Sigh* I'm sorry Kagome" Kouga muttered to her.

"it's been 2 months and I still expect to see him jump in front of me demanding what's taking so long." Kagome cried.

"Shhhhhh…it's ok, everything will be alright. I'm here, I'm here" Kouga muttered as he stroked her hair.

After several moments Kagome got up with a blush and with a mumbled apology walked back to her friends who were standing with their mouths wide open.

"Ahem…well let's get back to the lesson then shall we?" Kouga said "now, as I'm not letting you lot near real weapons for a long time, we're starting off with fakes. Now they're over there so go and get them." Kouga said pointing in a vague direction.

When the students came back with their chosen 'weapons' Kouga saw that they were all looking at them with awe and admiration even though they were fake. Kouga sighed and shook his head before instructing them on the basics of their chosen weapon and then sent them on their way to practice.

After Kouga had seen to everyone, he walked over to where Kagome was.

"Kagome?" Kouga asked gently

"hmm? OH, hey Kouga, Oh! Err, I mean Mr Wolf." Kagome said as she saw Kouga

Kouga chuckled and replied "you can call me Kouga, Kagome. And I have something for you." He said as he brought out a real bow and set of arrows from behind his back.

"huh? But I thought we couldn't use them yet?" Kagome asked as she grasped them

"No. They can't. You can. You know how to use it. Besides, the lot of them can't tell real from fake so they won't even notice." Kouga said causing Kagome to smile slightly.

"I'm going to have to pretend to not know how to do it aren't I?" Kagome asked quietly as she looked at the bow.

*sigh* "I wouldn't ask it of you, but how are you going to explain your skill to them?" Kouga asked gently

"I know." Kagome answered quietly as she quietly readied the bow and arrow.


	4. Chapter 4

"ome? Kagome? are you even listening to me?" a man asked as he tapped Kagome on the nose gently.

"Huh?" was the intelligent reply as Kagome blinked rapidly.

 _Sigh_ "Kagome? you ok?" the same man asked as he sat beside her on the grass at a local park.

"Sorry Kouga. I was just thinking." Kagome said softly as she looked at Kouga.

"Inu-Yasha?" he questioned gently.

"no, well sort of. i was thinking of the day he...he died." Kagome swallowed. "Sesshomaru came..."

"oh? what happened?" Kouga asked intrigued.

 **Flashback**

 _Kagome sat crying over Inu-Yasha's body, when she sensed a demonic aura heading towards her. She didn't really care, but she slowly lifted her head as the demon came into the clearing anyway. Kagome saw Sesshomaru standing and looking at Inu-Yasha with a detached sort of look on his face._

 _as he stood there and looked at his brothers body he huffed and muttered to himself "I always knew he was a worthless half-breed, who couldnt defend himself even if he tried."_

 _As he said that Kagome's tear filled eyes narrowed in anger and she slapped the arrogant demon. She slapped Sesshomaru, the Lord of the western lands and one of the most powerful demons she had ever met. The force of the slap had the demons face turned the opposite way. Sesshomaru's angry face slowly turned to face her with murderous intent. for the first time Kagome found herself unafraid of Sesshoumaru and told him exactly what she had wanted to for a long time now._

 _"How dare you! how dare you call him worthless! He has...had more worth than you and every other demon lord there is! how dare you say he couldn't defend himself! he's the one who cut off that arm of yours if you remember?! He's the one who has the Tetsiga. He's the one who Killed Naraku! By himself! something you demon lords couldn't even do! how dare you say that! he's worth more than any of you! and how dare you even think you have the right! to say that! you! you who abandoned him when his parents died! you who could have taught him and raised him! no. you have no right to even look at him." Kagome shouted as she advanced on the Demon Lord._

 _As he slowly absorbed what she had told him, Kagome calmed herself and looked him in the eye as she whispered "all he ever wanted was to be accepted and even his own brother couldn't do that."_

 _As she turned and walked back to Inu-Yasha, Sesshoumaru realised that the Miko was right. Sesshoumaru realised what he had done to his own brother. He looked at the Miko, the Miko without a weapon who had slapped and shouted at him as no other ever had before. slowly Sesshoumaru drew his sword and advanced onto the Miko and his brother._

 _Before Kagome had time to react Sesshoumaru had slashed his sword at his brother and then sheathed it, looking at his brother expectantly. but nothing happened. not the rapid breathing, not the heartbeats and eyelids fluttering, nothing._

 _As he realised this he fell to his knee's at his brothers side and yelled to the heavens "why! why wont it work?! what use is this damn sword if it wont revive my brother?!"_

 **End Flashback**

"It was definitely not something i expected." Kagome muttered

"yeah, I bet. Sesshoumaru loosing it? wish I'd seen that." Kouga said trying to get Kagome to laugh, instead a tear just fell from her closed eyes.

"Hmmm" was all Kagome said as she got up and waved goodbye and started off home.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: sorry about the delay everyone. I will be attempting to update at least once a week now._

 _Disclaimer: Charaters and original plot do not belong to me._

 _On with the show!_

 _Enjoy and remember to review :)_

 **6 Months Later**

' _Grrrrrr...I can't believe how annoying they are! Why in the seven hells would I even want to go out with Hojo? i mean they know about Inu...Inuyasha, why are they trying to force me to go out with him? Sigh, I miss him so much. Isn't it supposed to get better with time? all I can think about is Inu-Yasha...it hurts so much, why does it still hurt?'_ Kagome was walking down the school corridor grumbling to herself.

"Hey Kagome, how you going?" Kouga asked as he reached her, hearing her grumbling to herself

 _Sigh "_ I'm OK I guess, but Kouga?" Kagome answered as she stopped near a large tree in the school courtyard.

"Yeah?" he asked quietly looking at Kagome gently.

"Why does it still hurt so much? Isn't it supposed to be getting better? Easier?" Kagome asked as she looked at the clear sky blinking back tears.

 _Sigh_ "I'm sorry Kagome, I wish I could help. " Kouga answered softly as he sat on the ground under the tree.

"I just...miss him. Why did he have to die?" Kagome mumbled as she sat down next to Kouga.

"I don't know." Kouga answered as he brought Kagome into a one armed hug.

"I should go, I still have class." Kagome sniffed as tears escaped her eyes.

' _Damn it Mutt, why did you have to die! She needs you. sigh, we all do. The demons are getting braver, I've had to kill 10 in the last week, they keep going after her. She doesn't need this as well as you being gone Mutt-face. Something is happening, I can feel it, but I have no idea what. Ayame says its another Naraku, but I don't know, it doesn't feel the same."_ Kouga thought as he headed to his next class sheathing and unsheathing his claws in his anger.

"Kagome! Hey Kagome!" Ami yelled as she ran up to Kagome near the cafeteria at lunch time. "what you doing?"

"nothing. Just heading to lunch." Kagome answered softly. "why?" she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Oh! I just thought it would be nice if we went somewhere different is all." Ami replied happily.

"sure, where?" Kagome answered still looking at Ami with suspicion.

"Oh! its in the garden near the big oak tree." Ami said excitedly. "I'll meet you there, i just have to go get something."

"O...k?" Kagome said as she watched Ami run off in a different direction. Shrugging to herself Kagome headed off to the tree for lunch.

Upon arriving to the tree Kagome found, not her three friends as she expected but Hojo sitting on a picnic blanket. As Kagome was about to leave and go find her friends to yell at them, Hojo turned and saw her, his face lighting up. Kagome squared her shoulders and walked the rest of the way to Hojo and sat on the blanket as far from him as she could.

"Hi Kagome!" Hojo greeted enthusiastically.

"Hi." Kagome muttered as she glared at the blanket. "When are the girls coming?"

"Oh! Well, they're not. It's just us today." Hojo said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly and blushing.

Kagome rolled her eyes and muttered "Figures. Stupid meddling, idiotic..."

"Umm... well I have a lunch for us, Kagome." Hojo said as he smiled brightly.

"I have my own." Kagome said as she took her lunch out and started eating, ignoring Hojo and his crestfallen look.

"Oh, well, OK then. Maybe next time we can share." Hojo said as he started eating.

"No thanks." Kagome muttered. Hojo it seemed didn't hear this and kept on chatting to Kagome brightly.

"Hey Kagome, how was lunch?" Yuka asked slyly when she sat down next to Kagome in the class after lunch.

"Did you guys do that on purpose?" Kagome asked

"Yep!" Ayumi exclaimed excitedly not noticing Kagome's eye twitching in irritation.

"So how did your date go?" Eri asked bouncing on her seat.

"It didn't." Kagome deadpaned and proceeded to ignore her friends for the remainder of the day.

The next week continued much the same, with her friends trying to set her up with Hojo and Kagome getting more and more angry at their actions, but refusing to talk to them or Hojo. As Kagome walked towards her last class of the day; P.E she heard someone running behind her and calling her name.

"Kagome!" Kagome ignored the person and continued to class where she quickly changed into her uniform and got her bow and arrow ready for the lesson to begin.

"Hey, Kagome, didn't you hear me calling you?" Hojo panted as he stopped next to her.

"No." was her simple answer as she looked around the grounds.

"OH!"Hojo exclaimed. "That's OK, you must have been further than I thought. Your still doing archery are you? That's OK, I'm still doing sword, Im not very good, but that's OK, we don't have to be good, right?"

"Shouldn't you be getting changed?" Kagome asked as she hid a smirk at Hojo's assumption that she was still doing archery because she wasn't good at it.

"Oh yeah! Thanks Kagome, your the best!" Hojo exclaimed and leaned forward giving her a quick kiss on the lips before she realised what he had planned. Kagome stood there stunned at what had happened until she heard three identical squeals of delight from nearby. Turning she saw Ami, Yuka and Ayumi.

"Did you guys tell him to do that?" Kagome demanded angrily.

"Yep!" Ami admitted happily

"Why?" Kagome demanded, barely keeping from yelling at them.

"Because you keep ignoring him!" Yuka yelled.

"Did you ever think that it might have been because I didn't like him like that?!" Kagome demanded.

"He's the hottest, coolest, nicest guy at school! what's not to like!" they screeched in shock

"Ladies please, I've asked you before not to do that." Kouga winced as he walked past rubbing his ears. "Alright you lot! get your Asses over here and listen. We have a new student coming today, hopefully he's not as pathetic as you lot, but I don't hold out much hope. You will be respectful and welcome him, got it?" Kouga growled before dismissing the class to their activities. Kouga stalked over to Kagome as she stood pretending to not be able to shoot an arrow properly.

"You OK?" Kagome asked softly as she focused.

"Yeah, these brats just annoy me." Kouga muttered

"Do you know anything about the new student?" Kagome asked shooting another arrow, making it barely hit the target.

"Not a damn thing. It's like they just came out of no where, or I'm just not being given the details." Kouga answered angrily, scowling at the other students.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Great they're here."Kouga muttered angrily as he stomped over to the door and exited to speak with the new student.

"I wonder what the new students like." Yuka asked coming over to Kagome

"I hope its a guy." Ayumi said walking over with Ami.

"A hot guy" Ami said blushing.

"What the Fuck?!" Kouga exclaimed


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously on The Return:**

 **"What the Fuck?!" Kouga exclaimed.**

* * *

"What the Fuck?!" Kouga exclaimed.

"Feh!" the new student muttered smirking at Kouga

"Wh...what the hell?" Kouga whispered hoarsely.

"Who woulda thought you'd end up bein' a teacher eh Wolf-breathe" the student asked still smirking.

"Inu...Inu-Yasha? That's you? Really you?" Kouga muttered

"Yeah, who else-Oww!" Inu-yasha exclaimed grabbing his nose from where Kouga had just punched him.

"You Mother-Fucker! How dare you just come strolling in here! Do you have any idea what your death did to everyone?! Did to Kagome?!" Kouga yelled furiously, ready to punch him again.

 _Sigh_ "I know, if I had it my way I woulda come back straight away." Inu-Yasha replied sadly

"How are you even alive?"

"Errr...well that's a bit complicated." Inu-Yasha stated.

"Complicated? I'm surprised you even know what the word means." Kouga interrupted

"Feh! Bastard!" Inu-Yasha growled. "Anyway, I don't really remember much of when I was dead, I remember a woman in white whispering, but it would go in and out. I do remember her telling me that I've been given another chance at life causa my selfless sacrifice or something. No idea what that's about, but yeah. I got angry it was takin' so long, but she said that they had to make my body the way it was before and it took time. She did mutter something when I was leaving, something about me being needed and facing an even bigger threat, know what that's supposed to mean Wolf?" Inu-Yasha explained as he folded his arms and looked at the ceiling.

"I don't know the specifics, but there has been a large increase in demon activity." Kouga replied carefully

"Demon activity?" Inu-Yasha asked lowly with narrowed eyes. "What activity would that be?"

"The activity of attacking Kagome and trying to take the jewel." Kouga said crossing his arms. "I've been protecting her, we all have, but its getting bad. She hasn't realized what's happening yet I don't think."

At hearing this Inu-Yasha started growling lowly at the thought of Kagome in danger. "How is she?"

"Not good to be honest. We've tried to keep her safe and happy, but she's...well to be honest, she's not coping well with your death." Kouga replied sadly. "Anyway we should probably head in. But before we do, i need to tell ya a few things."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm the teacher here, so you gotta listen and respect me Mutt-face." Kouga said with a smirk. "This is P.E and we're doing sword and archery, get to choose which one...I wonder what one you'll choose. Where did Tetsuiga go anyway?"

"I've got it here. I can control it completely now. I can get it to shrink if I want it to." Inu-Yasha bragged as he pointed to a small sword pendant hanging off of a choker he was wearing.

"Huh. That's convenient." Kouga muttered.

"Can we go in now? Kagome's in there." Inu-yasha demanded impatiently.

* * *

"I wonder whats taking so long?" Ami muttered as she sat on the floor and filed her nails instead of practicing.

"Yeah and why did Mr Wolf yell like that when he left?" Yuka added quietly.

As the girls were talking Kagome was ignoring them and practising, barely hitting the target on purpose. The door to the room opened and Kouga and the new student came in, but Kagome was focused and didn't turn around.

"Alright you lot. I know you weren't practising so get your asses over here. This is the new student I told you about. Introduce yourself." Kouga grumbled.

"Feh" was all Inu-Yasha said as he crossed his arm, his eyes not leaving Kagome since he spotted her when he first entered the room.

* * *

"Oh, he is hot."

"that's it? Feh?"

"Wow, they glare the same. I wonder if they're related"

* * *

"Alright! that's enough! Get back to it you lot! Since your new I'll stick ya with a buddy." Kouga yelled as he lead Inu-Yasha over to Kagome's unaware form. "Kagome? Your gonna be the new students buddy." Kouga said to Kagome as they arrived and left immediately, getting the students to move away.

 _Sigh_ was all Kagome said, not even turning to see the new student. Inu-Yasha on the other hand hadn't moved his gaze away. When he realised that Kagome wasn't going to look at him he smirked.

"Feh! Wench you know that's supposed to actually hit the target, right?" Inu-Yasha asked as he came up close behind her and saw where the arrows were landing. At his voice and what he said Kagome gasped and spun around dropping the bow in the process. When Kagome saw Inu-Yasha she gasped and her eyes welled up with tears. Kagome's hand slowly reached out to Inu-Yasha's face, but stopped half way and fell to her side as she looked down sadly.

"What's wrong?" Inu-Yasha asked softly as he stepped even closer to Kagome, bringing their bodies flushed together, lifting a clawed hand and gently cupping her cheek, wiping a tear that escaped from her eye.

Kagome's eyes drifted shut slowly as she leant into his hand. "Inu...Inu-Yasha?"

"Feh, yeah Wench, it's me." Inu-Yasha whispered softly, stroking her cheek with his thumb softly.

"H...How?" Kagome asked as she opened her eyes and grasped the hand on her cheek desperately, more tears coming to her eyes. As Inu-Yasha saw and smelt Kagome's tears, his eyes widened in panic.

"NO! d...don't cry! I'm sorry, just no more tears..." he cried desperately wiping away her tears.

Kagome laughed brokenly and smiled up at him through her tears. "I...I'm sorry, I'm just so happy your back...you are back right?"

"Yeah, I'm back. For good. Apparently I've been given another chance since I died selflessly or something, not sure I understand though." Inu-Yasha muttered as he rested his forehead onto Kagome's forehead and closed his eyes in contentment.

"Y...your back" Kagome whispered as she clutched the front of his school uniform desperately. "Your back." A beaming smile broke out onto her face at this.

"And Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked as he pulled away slightly so that he could look at her face.

"Hmm?" she murmured happily as she looked up at him.

"I love you."

"Wh...What?" Kagome whispered shocked.

"I love you." was repeated into her ear. "and I'm never leaving you again."

"I...Inu-Yasha" Kagome whispered as tears began to fall again. "I love you too."

At that Inu-Yasha slowly picked her up by the waist and spun her around happily causing her to laugh delightedly. At hearing Kagome's laugh, Kouga stopped what he was doing and looked at them, smiling when he saw them. When Inu-Yasha placed her back onto her feet he kept his arms wrapped around her and slowly lowered his head until his lips were barely pressed against her own, causing her to gasp and kiss back. Inu-Yasha slowly pulled back with a bright blush on his face and smiling wiped away the tears that still leaked from Kagome's eyes. "I told you not to cry Wench?" he murmured into her ear.

Kagome laughed softly and murmured back "I told you not to die" before burying her face into his neck. At this point the entire class was watching them in shock.

"Ahem" Kouga coughed smiling slightly at the emotional reunion. "I really hate to break this up, but I do have a class to teach. Mutt, come with me."

* * *

Kagome was focusing on aiming her arrow, making sure it seemed as though she couldn't aim when she heard Kouga and Inu-Yasha arguing. Keeping her aim, Kagome looked over and saw Inu-Yasha holding one of the fake swords with his thumb and middle finger looking at Kouga in disgust. "You want me to what?!" he exclaimed.

"You have to use it Mutt" was the calm response Kouga replied with, smirking at Inu-Yasha.

"No."

"What? What do you mean no?" Kouga exclaimed

"I'm not using this...this ...toothpick!" he yelled causing Kagome to laugh quietly and to accidentally let go of the arrow, causing it to hit perfectly.

"well what else are you going to use? You cant use a real sword Inu-Yasha!" Kouga exclaimed frustrated.

"Sure I can." Inuyasha replied smugly fingering his pendant.

"Grrrr, fine!" Kouga growled stalking away angrily. Inu-Yasha smirked triumphantly and walked away to enlarge his sword where no-one could see.

* * *

When Inu-Yasha came back he went to a sectioned off area and called "Oi! Wench come here!" causing everyone to stop to see who he was insulting.

"What is it Inu-Yasha?" Kagome questioned as she stopped in front of him causing outraged gasps to come from the class at how he was addressing Kagome.

Inu-Yasha walked over to Kagome and leaning close whispered in her ear "Come practice with me."

Kagome blushed brightly at the close proximity. "But we cant show them our skill." she muttered looking around at the class

"So we'll tone it down a bit." he muttered as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"Alright" she murmured softly as she smiled at him and got into position. Inu-Yasha smirked at her and readied himself as well.

"Ready?" Kagome called, causing her classmates to gasp in horror, realising that she was going to shoot arrows at the new student who only has an old rusty sword to defend himself.

"Always Wench" was the arrogant answer. Kagome smiled and started to shoot arrows at him, some missing, but some getting their mark. Inu-Yasha would cut down all that came near him and would chase the others to cut them down as well. The class had stopped what they were doing to watch the display. Kouga on the other hand was shaking his head in dismay.

"The arrows! You know how expensive they are? I have to replace them all Mutt-face" he called out.

* * *

After class it was discovered that Inu-Yasha and Kagome shared all of their classes together so they walked off with Inu-Yasha's arm around Kagome's waist. Kagome's friends watched and glared at Inu-Yasha, looking at Hojo's distressed expression. Hojo then seemed to square his shoulders and walked off to his next class.

 _"I'll get Kagome, no matter what, he doesn't deserve her. Insulting her, using her, he's just a bully! I'll get Kagome no matter what I have to do!"_


End file.
